Foxe
Who is Foxe? Foxe is one of the many people who play VRChat, though not streaming or recording their adventures. They're good friends with Zentreya, and the friendship has transcended to the point where Foxe build them their own H.Q., the [[A.L.A Base|'A.L.A Base']]' AND Neko Nights Night Club '''for Lanfear and Oathmeal. Since late 2018, Foxe became a content creator and streamer. Lore History and Biography The early years and discovering her belonging... Foxe’s past is largely unknown, all that is known currently is that her parents are Meow and WhiteWolf. In her younger years, She wore a beanie passed down to her by Meow herself. Foxe developed an odd ability to speak with those she chooses to in their dreams. A strange ability at that, as she can leave a message in a dream, or even enter the dream itself. All that is required is a strong bond. She left home to pursue her passion, World Building. The first project turned out alright, but by the time Foxe built her second world, her skills had improved considerably. The only real limitation to her world building was money, it costed a significant amount to make worlds, and after the first two, Foxe was dirt poor. After receiving a large sum of money from an unknown source, only asking her to continue building worlds, she built her 3rd world, Yggdrasil. This world contains a Massive Tree just as the legends states. This was where Foxe first met Zentreya, Commander of the Anti-Lewd Army. Foxe immediately decided to join the A.L.A., as she was looking for a place to belong. She was willing to lay her life down for the cause and never doubted Zentreya’s decisions. After spending a month in the A.L.A., She realized that the organization needed a base of operations, a headquarters per se. Building a Home For the A.L.A. One day, after being integrated into the A.L.A., Foxe decided to surprise the Red Devil. Taking an old night club that no one used anymore, Foxe began to remodel, repaint, and furnish it with A.L.A flyers and posters. It is now the home of the A.L.A, and they couldn't be more happy about it. Among it's many halls are photos of the members, plaques dedicated to those who tossed in ideas or little 'in-jokes' for the public to find, and to make it as comfortable as possible for the many members. Biggest Cool Cat Club Foxe was at some point, contacted by Lanfear and Oathmeal for a nightclub to host their drinking nights. Lanfear provided the funds while Oathmeal provided the partier's point of view. (Both actually paid IRL.). The two Nekos worked closely with Foxe to make the optimal clubbing experience, and thus the Neko Nights Night Club was created. The opening was so large, two additional clubs had to be built quickly to house the over 90 occupants visiting, with ThatOneRebel and Miss Minerva DH hosting the parties. Foxy Fools Foxe has since opened his own club, The Fox Hole, where he takes part in Foxy Fools, usually with the Floof Squad. Antics usually run high during these meetings. Trivia *The Builder was inspired to make the A.L.A base after they saw the Lanfear Estate, a fact that fills Lanfear with flattery and love. *You really did make a wonderful base, Foxe, and I hope to see more work of yours in the future. I don't speak for the entirety of the A.L.A, but I can only assume that they feel the same. - Lamango'' *Foxe has recently did his biggest map yet, the Neko Nights Night Club, for both Lanfear and Oathmeal. And is one of the trusted VIPs of it. *They have made their own map for sale, 25 dollars, for a comfy VRChat home, highly optimized. *He is a fan of the Destiny video game franchise. *Foxe plans to stream soon. (Foxe has been streaming but not in a regular schedule.) **Foxe has been livestreaming. Streaming Destiny 2, ''on a quest to obtain it's newest Redrix's Broadsword. **He also streams ''VRChat and other games too. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/foxevr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/FoxeVR Gallery Foxu.png Foxe new new.png|Foxe's newest version. Less long boi. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Kitsune